Lock On!
by Takucchi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, the son of the CEO of a famous international group named Seirin has always been physically weak and fragile. His dull life was turned upside down on one faithful day; he was taken by five notorious people known for kidnapping rich people's sons and daughters and asks for a huge ransom. But what happens when these people unknowingly develops something for the boy?
1. Prologue

_**Summary:** Living his dull life for 15 years, Kuroko Tetsuya, the son of the CEO of a famous international group named Seirin has always been physically weak and fragile. Despite being a beauty, he was always cooped at their own mansion in which he treats as his cage. His life was then turned upside down on one faithful day; he was taken by five notorious people known for kidnapping rich people's sons and daughters and asks for a huge ransom. But what happens when these people unknowingly develops something for the boy?_

_**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and the characters aren't mine. If it was, it'd be brimming with fan service for Fujoshis._

_**AN:** After a long, long time of pondering, I decided to publish one of the stories I made in my mind. I couldn't help it!  
Aaand . . . Since English is not my native language, there may be some grammatical errors and typos. I would very much appreciate constructive criticisms and opinions- Oh, I'm also looking for beta-readers._

Anyway, sorry for the long rant. Without further ado~ ovo/

* * *

**Prologue**

**...**

_"Neh neh~ How long are we gonna wait? We've been here for almost 2 hours!" wailed a tall blonde who was violently shaking his balled fists as if he were a child in tantrum, despite his annoying antics he could easily pass as a model with his beautiful features_

_"Shut up, can't you see it's already cramped in here?! Stop your whining!" retorts a tanned-male as he fans himself with his shirt._

_"Oha-asa always says that wise people know how to value the essence of time." comments a green bespectacled man pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose with his index finger._

_"Mmm. I'm running out of snacks." pouts a tall purple-haired guy who was munching on a huge bag of chips_

_"All of you, behave yourselves." says, or more like, orders a red-head whose eyes were of two different colors. One was a gleaming gold and the other a passionate red. He was the lithest of the group but his voice dripped with superiority much like his aura. His companions instantly complied. After a few moments, he noticed someone going outside the building on where their black van was parked. His lips formed a smirk before covering his face with a red mask._

_"**There's our target.**"_

* * *

_**What do you think?**  
**Reviews are most welcomed~**_


	2. Uh-Oh

_**AN:** Since I have nothing else to do, and waves of ideas flowed. I decided to update the first chapter today~ I just hope that school won't be bitchy enough to slow my pace of updating. I might update this weekly or so, IDK. Anyways, I hope you guys tune in- I'm planning to end this fic with five chapters at least. _

_**Disclaimer:** If it happens, Tecchan will be the bride of many. /shot_

* * *

**Chapter One: Uh-Oh**

Sizzling noises were heard in the quiet halls of the Kuroko mansion. There was a scent of fried eggs and the savory smell of buttered toast. The kitchen seemed empty— But looking at it closely, a lithe figure stood in front of the stove who seem to be making the source of smell. The glory of the morning sunlight touched his teal colored locks while his basked pale skin looked as if it was shining, he had a pair of alluring cerulean eyes that was glistening indicating that he was enjoying himself.

He lowered the fire and reached for the little salt bottle as sprinkled a tad bit on the red of the egg. Nodding to himself, he turned the stove off and walked towards the counter to put the egg on the plate. He slowly tilted the pan and scooped the piece with a spatula. Carefully he transferred the food onto his plate, but his concentration was disturbed that almost lost his grip on the things he was holding when the large kitchen door suddenly opens with a loud bang.

"**TETSU-BOCCHAN!**" shouted a pink-haired beauty who frantically looked for her object of affection. She was wearing a long black dress with white frills and a long apron tied on her slender curves matching it with a frilly headdress that clearly shows she is a servant of the manor.

"Good morning Momoi-san." responded the boy in a meek manner slightly bowing his head

"Mou! How many times do I have to tell you to leave these things to the maids!" scolded the pinkette as she takes the utensils the boy was holding and continued the action.

"It's not such a hard task anyway. And I like cooking." He retorts with a pout

"But, your father forbids you to do these things. We might get scolded if he knew of this."  
The bluenette pauses for a while and frowns.

"I'm sorry." he quaked, guilt clearly shown on his face

Momoi only smiled before placing her hands on her hips

"Don't make such a face. It's okay~ Now sit down while I get you some milk."

The bluenette complied but his cute pout remained. His head was lowered and he stared at the table as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. When his personal maid arrived holding a pitcher of milk and a glass, she sighed and placed the glass on Kuroko's left side and poured the creamy liquid until the glass was almost full.

"If ever you want to cook, tell me and I'll help you okay?" she whispers before winking

The bluenette's lips formed a small curve and his face brightened. He nods enthusiastically at the maid before murmuring thanks.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Kuroko went up to his room and took a warm bath. He took of his clothes and went inside his grand bathroom. It had beige walls and a marble sink with white cabinets that had gold rims. He dipped his body in bathtub, the bluenette sighed on the pleasure of the water warming his pale skin. After his warm bath, he went in his walk-in-wardrobe clad in a light blue bathrobe choosing his clothes for the day. He changed into a white long sleeved sweater that had blue stripes, on the bottom he was wearing a plain khaki colored slacks and a pair of white flats.

As he walked out of his room, he went down the staircase and head towards his own library. He passed by a few servants greeting each with a court bow. Arriving in his own sanctuary of books, he walked towards a shelf and grabbed a book or two, he sat in his usual spot and started reading the pages.

* * *

This was the usual everyday life of Kuroko Tetsuya. He ws the only child of the CEO of Seirin Co., a huge group who owns many hotels and five star restaurants internationally. Since he was a child, he had always been physically weak and tend to get sick often; Because of this, his father is over-protective of him. He never went to school and only had home tutors. His father also gave him several personal maids, most of them are overly obedient of the head of the household, so his actions are often limited and restrained. Thank god that his father hired Momoi Satsuki, she was smitten by the bluenette at first sight, and is probably Kuroko's stand-in mother, she is protective, yes, but she also gives the bluenette freedom and sometimes over-look Kuroko's mischiefs.

There were times when Kuroko would sneak out of the mansion only to be followed by bodyguards and sent home for his father's scolding. But as he grew up, he knew that it was futile knowing that his father always finds a way. Since then, whenever he leaves the manor, he was escorted by bodyguards.

The book that Kuroko was reading was coming to an end. After he finished, he closed the book and searched for the sequel. He frowned when he noticed he was missing a chapter. Oh, the horror of cliff-hangers! He didn't want to trouble his father nor his servants to search for one, so he decided to have a quick stop in the public library. Then again—He hates unwanted attention and will probably be, again, the center of stares when people see men clad in black suits following him like baby chicks. Grabbing his phone and library I.D., he bit his lip and made a conclusion to sneak out of the mansion. Good thing he practiced an ability to lessen his presence called _Misdirection_ over the years.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

My heart is still beating violently after I managed to sneak out of the house. I felt smug and smiled contentedly at myself for succeeding. I exhaled quite loudly before deciding to walk towards my destination.

_Is it just me or I feel like there's someone staring at me?_

I turned my head only to see nothing but the road and a few parked cars. I shrugged and continued to walk.

Finally, I reached onto my destination. As I entered, I took my library I.D. out and swiped it for access. I hurriedly walked from isle to isle in search of the sequel. When I finally arrived at the right selection of books, my eyes sparkled for I saw what I needed. Unfortunately, it was too high for me to reach. I tiptoed and stretched my arm to the limit only to fail. I tried once again, this time-

"Is this the one you needed?" asks a tall guy as he reaches for the book and hands it to me

Standing up straight, I scrutinized the man before me.

I felt a pang of envy because he was really tall, and strong looking. He had dark red hair and had _weird—err_, unique eyebrows, he was wearing a plain black v-neck and from the looks of his body, he really works out. I brushed my thoughts aside and nodded before saying thanks. He only gave a court reply, but the next word was uncalled for

"No problem, shorty."

_Shorty?_

I felt a vein pop but my face remained emotionless, I saw a book lying on the floor and I felt like I wanted revenge despite him helping me. I kicked it towards his foot causing him to _almost_ trip. _Drat._

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." I deadpanned

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he roared

_Hmm . . . Seems like he's got quite the short temper. How amusing. _I chuckled inwardly, unfortunately, my mischief didn't last.

"Ara? Tetsu-bocchan?"

I froze upon hearing the voice, I peeked a little and saw a bundle of pink behind the fuming red-head

"Momoi-san." I breathed

"What are you doing here? And why are you with Kaga-kun?"

"_Kaga-kun?_"

"Ah, this is my friend from college, Kagami Taiga-kun. Kaga-kun, this is the one I told you about, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Nice to meet you Kagami-kun." I bowed feeling a bit awkward after what I did

He gave a loud sigh and scratched the back of his head

"So you're the one of the famous Kuroko," he comments "And, yeah nice to meet you, _Bocchan_." He snickers

I could feel my eyebrows slightly fringing before returning to my usual poker-face. I was about to walk ahead and borrow the book but I was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Tetsu-bocchan, I believe you haven't answered my question. I don't see those annoying guys with you, did you sneak out again, hm~?" asks Momoi-san in a sickeningly sweet voice. Seriously, you wouldn't want to anger her, she's turns into some Ice Queen or like the _Witch of the Waste_ [1].

I could see Kagami-kun slowly retracting before fleeing outside the library, I guess he doesn't get to see this often.

Unable to feel my voice coming out, I only nodded meekly, my head lowered once again and began biting my lower lip. I guess it became a hobby when I feel uncomfortable.

"Give me the book and wait outside, I'll be the one punching it out for you; And I'll be the one to accompany you home."

I whipped my head to look at her, my eyes widening in disbelief. Ahhh, I really love Momoi-san, she's like a big sister. I smiled back at her and nodded before hugging her, I mumbled a "_Thank you._" and practically skipped my way out. I can't help it! I was really happy.

By the time I was outside, I leaned my body on of the pillars and smiled to myself. I really am grateful to Momoi-san, I hope I can repay her kindness someday.

Since it was Sunday morning, it was peaceful and only a few people can be seen either strolling or jogging. In this place's case, it was silent, there was no other people besides me and the others inside. I felt the morning breeze hit my cheeks and listened to the birds chirping their morning song—Now that you mention it, where did Kagami-kun run off to?

My train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when I felt a cloth covering my nose and mouth, it had a weird smell so I tried struggling. It was futile when I felt big hands grasping my seemingly tiny ones and was tied onto my back, I felt the corner of eyes watering and my eyesight beginning to get blurry. I tried shouting but the firm hold of the cloth remained thus only producing a muffle. I felt helpless as my strength began to fade, for a moment I saw colorful men but the next thing was . . . _Void_.

* * *

[1] _The Witch of the Waste: a character from a book titled Howl's Moving Castle which was later on adapted to an Anime movie under Ghibli Studios._

* * *

_**This turned out to be short. Meh. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed.**_

_**Review maybe? **_


	3. Dominating Red

_**AN:**__ Omogawrsh~ I did not expect this—Thank you to all those who faved, followed and reviewed. I'm glad that there was a lot of positive feedbacks._

_Sorry if I made you guys wait too long, after finishing my project my mind was practically drained, then exams came, good thing my ideas remained intact. =A= I just hope that it turns out fine for you guys~ ;v;__I'll try my best for the characters to remain in character._

_**Disclaimer:**__ If it was mine, I would be married to fictional characters._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dominating Red**

_I was at the library . . . _

_Momoi-san saw me there . . . _

_She asked me to wait for her outside. _

_Then . . . __Huh?_

_Why does a rainbow keep popping up?_

_Why do I feel restrained?_

_It feels like home . . . __Did the bodyguards catch me?_

_No. _

_Momoi-san must be worried—I hope she doesn't throw a fit._

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself in an almost empty room. It looked like a normal studio type room except it did not have any windows. There was an end table on the right side of the bed (which I was currently on), a plain white ceiling fan, and two doors; one is slightly opened and I could tell that the other was a bathroom while the one further is the exit. I was feeling a bit dizzy and it took time for me to register that my hands were cuffed and my right foot was chained. I shifted my position so that I would be sitting on the edge of the bed and stood. Feeling the cold floor touch my feet, I noticed that I wasn't wearing any shoes and tried walking towards the probable exit; but the chains could only extend up to the half of the room unabling me to go further. There was no heaviness in my pocket informing me that everything besides my clothes were taken.

My face lost its color when my brain finally processed the pieces of things that had occurred.

**I WAS KIDNAPPED.**

Seriously, a 16-year old guy getting kidnapped?! The public doesn't even know me! Wait, maybe these people are from rival companies and they want to blackmail my father- This doesn't bode well. I need to get out of here somehow before father turns Japan upside-down.

First I need to get these horrid chains off. I frantically searched for something that might be of use to help me escape but found none. I tried prying my foot of the firm hold of the chains but it proved to be useless for it only did so much as bruise my foot. But if I gave up nothing will happen, so I tried pulling the chains to remove its firm bolt on the wall, once again, it was futile. Nonetheless, I still continued to struggle until I heard a click on the door knob. I scurried to the bed and decided that it was wiser to feign sleep. And so I did.

I could feel my body trembling when I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. My fist was clenched on my shirt just as to calm my abnormally rapid heartbeat. I was making brief conclusions on what to do: Knock this guy unconscious then run away? But what if he has weapons or he has other companions? Then again, this might be the only chance I get.

"Don't even think about it."

My eyes snapped open when an unfamiliar voice commanded me as if he heard what I was thinking. I was still lying but my eyes were wide and my hand trembled more than it already was. I felt the person loom over me and my body stiffened. My body still refused to move albeit knowing that the said person was almost pressing his body against mine. Hesitantly, I slowly looked at the person whose face, I think, was in front of mine.

And the first thing that I saw was-

_Red._

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Kuroko turned his head to look at the man looming over him, heterochromatic eyes met cerulean ones. His eyes were of two different colors, one was gold and the other a gleaming red, he was breathless as he stared at the man, albeit wearing a red mask to hide his face, his hair stood out for it was striking red just like his eye. Kuroko could even tell that he was handsome. He also noticed that the red-head's height was only a few inches more than his.

Snapping out of his reverie, the blunette pushed the red-head off him and wasted no time to knock him by flinging his cuffed hands towards the man. The red-head, as if predicting his initial movement, grabbed is hands and pinned them to his side.

"I told you it was futile, so don't even think about escaping; because you can't—Tetsuya." the red-head hissed angrily

"Why do you know my name?"

The man's nose was covered down to his mouth, but it did not hide the smirk that the red-head wore.

"That should be obvious. You are under our _care_ until the transaction is made."

"Mr. Kidnapper, I think you are well aware that the public does not know me. So why—"

"_Mr. Kidnapper?"_ the red-head repeats

"I would be so grateful if you do not call me that." He says as he crossed his arms to his chest.

"Aren't you one?" the blunette implies as he prompts his arms up to sit up

"It's quite tasteless."

"Like what you are doing now?" He retorts

". . ."

The two emerged into a staring contest before the red-head chuckled.

It was amusing that the boy managed to remain calm and stoic despite being in a dire situation, unlike their past targets, they flail, cry for their parents or some even demand to let them go or else they'll be sued. How unsightly.

"You haven't answered my question Mr. Kidnapper."

"Oh? Are you ordering me?"

"I was merely asking a question."

"Your face does not show it."

"My expression has always been like this." the blunette exhales

"How unfortunate."

"I don't find it that way."

"I see."

Feeling the conversation end, Kuroko decided to keep quiet and fiddled with his fingers hoping that the red-head would leave or a comrade of his barging into the room saying that he's free to go.

For some reason, he did not expect the kidnapper to speak with him like this, it was as if he was having a normal conversation with an acquaintance if not for the cuff and chains- To be honest, it has been a while since he felt relaxed when conversing with someone.

"You're amusing." The red-head chuckles

Kuroko raises a brow and tilts his head to the side eyeing the red-head

"What about me is?" he asks sarcastically

"But . . . I'll take that as a compliment."

The other smirks.

"And cute."

". . . Uhmm . . . What?"

There were a few seconds of silence before the red-head started again.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. The son of Kuroko Kazuya, the President of Seirin Co.. You were always kept inside your manor since you have a weak health, and because of that your father refused to expose you in public."

"Like I said, how—"

"I have my own ways."

And there, the conversation ended. Feeling smug, the red-head decided to leave the room only to stop half-way and faced the sunken teen.

"And I forbid you to struggle while you have those chains on." the man orders

"I shall send someone to treat your wounds."

"_How did he know?!_" Kuroko thought

"Oh, and Tetsuya" the red-head adds causing the blunette to flinch.

"Call me _**Aka**_."

He then exits the room leaving Kuroko in a daze.

* * *

_**It was short, I know. This was all I could think of! /cries**__**  
**__**It's pretty obvious who this Aka is, of course being a kidnapper—They use codenames. **_

_**I'll be using their color names for their name. Of course, I also have my own reasons. You'll just have to tune in to find out why. =v=**_

_**Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed.**_


	4. Siberian Husky

_**AN:** I decided to update this fic every Sunday, and guess what? I won't end it with five chapters! I got ideas for plot twists and such, but I still don't know if I'd do it or not, soooo . . . Opinions?_

_I was rather late on updating, as usual, but I have a good excuse this time; I am currently having a serious backache and a crappy internet connection. I couldn't think straight but of course, NOTHING CAN STOP ME AND MY LOVE FOR TECCHAN! /Ehem_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Siberian Husky**

Echoing footsteps resounded the quiet hallways of the base of five notorious kidnappers.

There was a greenhead walking down the halls holding a Siberian Husky plush on his right hand while a first aid kit on the other. He was lean and was wearing black-rimmed eyeglasses, and behind those are emerald irises, like his companions, he too was wearing a mask that covered his nose and mouth but it was the same color as his hair.

He huffs upon reaching a certain door that was locked from the outside. He unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob. _Weird_, their hostage this time seem to be quiet. In fact, too quiet. Is he sleeping? Hastening his movements he opened the door widely and grimaced . . . There was no one there!

Before he decided to run outside and report to the redhead. He dropped the plush and the first aid kit on the end table beside the bed and rushed to the bathroom again, there was no one there. He was now sweating bullets just thinking that their hostage escaped, _and what also comes next_. He shook his head and knelt on the side of the bed before peeking underneath it, but the only thing he saw was the dusty floor- No, he was sure that he is here somewhe-

"Ano . . . "

The greenhead's heart practically jumped out of his mouth as he let out an internal scream, unconsciously jotling his head upwards on where the sound came. He saw the blunette quietly sitting on the side of the bed looking at him questioningly.

"S-Since when have you been there?!" the taller one stutters as he stands up and brushes of imaginary dust on his clothes

"Since I was kidnapped and chained here . . ." Kuroko bluntly answers

The bespectacled man cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses up. There was a slight tint of pink on his cheeks before it quickly disappeared returning to his calm facade.

"I presume that you have met Aka."

The blunette nodded.

"And I presume that you are . . . " the blunette paused as he scrutinizes the man from his eyes to his locks "Midori?"

"You made an amusing conclusion based on my looks." The greenhead scoffs as he unties a bundle of ropes he got inside the kit. He sat beside Kuroko and closed their distance. Kuroko noticed what the other was planning to do, he backed away and glared at the greenhead.

"I suggest you do not struggle. It will worsen your bruise."

The blunette didn't deter and was still sticking to the backboard,

"Midori-san, I do not see the need of tying me with ropes when I am _obviously_ chained and cuffed."

"I am here to tend to your wounds as ordered by Aka, of course I shall remove the chains."

"I am not stupid enough to try to escape knowing that my life could be in danger if I do so. Besides, there are probably other guarding the exit."

". . . Nor am I stupid enough to fall for tricks like that." Midori counters who started to tie Kuroko's arms onto the headboard of the bed.

Kuroko stared intently at the pair of emerald orbs of the man, eventually engaging into a staring contest with the bluenette's blank cerulean ones. Midori suddenly felt uncomfortable and decided to break contact. He sighed in defeat and threw the rope aside before fumbling with Kuroko's chains to free his foot, the cuffs remained and Midori made sure to give a look saying 'I won't go easy on you if you try to escape.'

The blunette made no sign to move, he took the chance of grabbing an alcohol bottle and cotton in the first aid kit and applied small amounts of liquid onto the cotton. Midori took Kuroko's right foot which the blunette took surprise to, and started brushing the cotton on the slightly swollen scrape. Kuroko winced slightly at the sensation.

Midori looked at Kuroko for a few seconds and moved to clean the bruise with an anti-bacterial chemical formula. He did the final touches, he covered the wound with a bandage carefully making sure that it wasn't too tight or loose. Seeing as his job is done, he nods to himself and neatly put back the tools back in the kit. He reached for the chains once again and placed it on Kuroko's uninjured foot and turned to look at him.

"Don't bruise this one now." he ordered and stood, grabbing the plushie and the kit on the end table.

Kuroko seem to not pay attention which irked him. He was clearly looking somewhere else. He followed Kuroko's object of distraction only to find out that he was staring at his Siberian Husky plush toy, _cutely. _Wait, what the heck- His eyes were practically sparkling.

"Oi Kuroko." he snaps even though he found the smaller one's actions . . . Well, adorable. Not that he would say that out loud.

The oblivious blunette only tilted his head in response.

Again, Midori sighed in defeat and plopped the plush on Kuroko's lap.

"Um . . . This . . . ?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. It just so happened that I have two of them. Aquarius' lucky item today is a dog; I guess it won't hurt for you to raise your luck, not that I care."

The blunette stiffed a laugh on the greenhead's mini speech and looked at him.

"You are very particular about horoscopes aren't you, Midori-san?" he comments, a faint smile present on his face

Midori's eyes widens for a second before he turnes back with a 'Hmph'. He started to walk away when Kuroko called his attention. He turned around to face the smaller one and raised a brow.

"What?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu . . . "

Midori was shocked that Kuroko had thanked him, heck- Who in the right mind would thank your kidnapper?! But that was not the reason he was taken aback; It was because at that moment he saw a beautiful smile on the boys lips, dropping his stoic features. Midori cleared his throat and looked away with a blush.

I think there was a sound of cracking glasses, but anyway . . .

The greenhead replied with a nod and exited the room. He stopped as he got out and locked the door.

"Just like Akashi said, he's interesting." he mumbles to himself, little did he know that he was smirking.

* * *

**Omake**

After Midori exited the room, he noticed that his glasses had a crack, he decided to go to his room and get a spare but he found himself uneasy.

He turned to the corner and-

**PANG!**

He bumped into a ladder used for cleaning and a bucket fell on his head, he was now soaking wet. He grumbled and kicked the bucket, apparently he kicked to hard and slipped, landing on the floor butt first.

"Shit." he grumbles, he stands up and head to his room, stomping. As he reached his room, he found out that it's locked. He fumbled his pocket got his keys but found none.

He forgot it, somewhere. Now he has to find it.

Just great.

Maybe he shouldn't have given his lucky item after all.

* * *

_*Midori referred Aka as Akashi in the end is because they know each other's real names and identity.  
__Since no one is there that could possibly hear them, it is natural to state his real name._

* * *

_**I'm not sure whether to put Omake's at the end of the future chapters but I just had to on this one. Midorima is so Tsun-Tsun I can't- /dies**_

_**Reviews and Comments are most welcomed.**_


	5. Two Idiots

_**AN: **A good friend of mine who is a fan of AoKise wanted me to show some hints, apparently, I just can't. xD Sorry, not that much of a fan, but since you're an adorable piece o' shit, I'll introduce the two together! Aren't I sweet?_

_And yeah, I updated earlier this time; Since I won't be able to go OL tomorrow until Monday. /ehemstupidprojects_

_This is still GoM/Kuro, don't worry. And for those who can't wait till the final pairing's result, hold tight. After Mukkun's intoduction I'll set up a poll. ovo/_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Two Idiots**

_"Okay, we got him." murmurs a tanned male with navy blue locks while covering a cloth on the nose of a pale teal-haired boy who was limply leaning on him._

_"Mine-chin he's fainted." affirms a tall purple-haired guy as he loosens his hold on the boy's arms_

_"Good." the redhead of the group nods "Atsushi carry him to the van."_

_"Haaii~" 'Atsushi' drawls who began to lift the petite figure. "Ara? Aka-chin, he's light as a feather."_

_"Oi, just hurry up and carry him there, the glasses-tsundere is waiting." _

_"Mm. I want to go home quickly, I'm hungry." mumbles the purple-head who lazily trudged towards the van._

_Upon reaching the van, the door slid open as they were greeted by a handsome blonde_

_"Welcome back~ssu!"_

_"Ou." _

_"We're back, Kise-chin~"_

_"Ryouta, lay Tetsuya on the backseat."_

_"Eeeh?! Is this him? He's so pale and small- Like a cute doll~!" the blonde oogles_

_"I think it's about time we leave." the green-head who was in the driver's seat, interrupts looking quite uncomfortable_

_"Right-o~" the blonde replies and turned to the purple-head giant to lay Kuroko down_

_When everyone was properly seated the driver started the engine and began to drive off. Everyone was dead silent, except for the sounds of munching coming from the purple-head and a few scoldings coming from the green-head to the purple-head saying "Murasakibara, I told you to not eat in the car." after they took off._

_The silence broke when the cheerful blonde chirped_

_"Ne, ne~ Akashicchi, can I seat at the back to guard Kurokocchi?"_

_True. There was no one there to guard him if ever he wakes up, which the redhead leader doubts, the chloroform used was strong enough to get a person knocked-out cold for a day. _

_"Keh, you might end up raping him." comments the tanned-male who was smirking tauntingly at the blonde_

_"Of course not! So mean!" the blonde wails_

_"__**Ryouta.**__"_

_"Y-yes?" the blonde stammered_

_"I could tell that you just want to take a closer look at Tetsuya's sleeping face." the redhead continues_

_"Kise-chin is a pervert." the purple giant adds_

_"How vulgar." the green-head presses_

_"Your'e all so mean! I won't do anything-ssu!" the blonde cries following it with crocodile tears_

_"Very well then." the redhead agrees with a sigh_

_The blonde instantly lightened but was again cut off by the redhead_

_"__**But-**__ If ever you indeed do __**something**__,"_

He gulps.

"I shall not hesitate to throw you out of the car."

_"Y-yes Akashicchi."_

_Hesitantly, the blonde moved to the backseat and sat by the window, the blunette's locks brushing his thigh lightly. Kuroko shifted uncomfortably, maybe because of his position. The blonde too felt uncomfortable seeing the boy shifting and turning, so he decided to put the boy's head on his lap. Unconsciously, he ran his hand onto those teal locks and found how smooth it was. _

_The others, not missing his actions turned around to look at him and said in unison excluding the redhead and the driver:_

_"__**PERVERT.**__"_

* * *

"Oi, why are you coming with me?" fumed a tanned male holding a silver tray with two slices of pizza and a glass of orange juice.

"What? I just wanted to check up on Kurokocchi." a gorgeous blonde implores,

He was walking beside the tanned male who was heading towards the room where Kuroko was in, the halls were quiet save for the exchange of bickering from the two lean figures. Both were wearing masks like the others but their were the same color as their hair.

"He's not some patient you dumbass. He's our hostage!"

"Mou! I just wanna know what he's like."

"Ugh, I don't get you . . . " the tanned male shakes his head and decided to ignore the blonde. He was saying something about their hostage being cute and tiny and other things he chose not to cipher

When they reached the door, it was awfully quiet, thus the initial thought would be the said person inside is sleeping. The blonde slowly opened the door, careful not to wake the lithe boy.

"**EEEEEHHHHHHHH?!**"

"The heck's your problem now?"

"Kurokocchi's gone!"

"WHAT?!"

The tanned male put down the tray of food first before running further inside the room to investigate. The two frantically rummaged every nook and cranny of the room but found no one, causing the blonde to pale more than h already was and started running around back and forth.

"_We're gonna get killed! We're gonna get killed! We're gonna get killed!_" he mumbles like a mantra

The tanned male was now sweating bullets and it took him a while before he managed to retort something to the annoying blonde.

"S-Shut up Kise, i-it's not our fault! When we arrived he's already gone!"

"Wait! Maybe he's underneath the bed!" the blonde quickly ran towards the side of the bed, his other hand was on the floor while the other on the bed- Wait, why is it . . . _Warm_?

"E-excuse me . . . Could you please remove your hand on my lap?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"**GYAAAH!**"

"**HIIIEEE!**"

Both screams in unison, the blonde falling back while the tanned male jumped out and tripped

"Wh-wh-wh-what the fuck?! Are you trying to kill us!?" the tanned male raged

"I-I think my heart stopped . . . "

"I apologize." the pale boy answered unemotionally

"S-Since when have you been there?" the blonde manages to blurt out

Kuroko mentally sighs

"Since I was kidnapped and locked up here." he answers sarcastically

"Tche right, how come we didn't see you?" the navy-haired man retorts

"Somehow my presence is different from a normal person. It is less than a normal ones."

"Oh." the two taller males chorused

"Isn't that kinda cool~?" the blonde lilts

"Is it?" the blunette comments as he tits his head to the side, it became a habit of his

"K-Kurokocchi- So cute-ssu." the blonde unconsciously blurts

" '_Kise-san_' I believe it is rude to call a guy _cute_."

"Wh- How did you-?"

"I heard him call you that, and I figured it was your name." Kuroko was referring to the tanned male who was gaping like a fish

"You must have heard it wrong! Ehehe . . . "

"Y-yeah, ya know- I was jumpy."

"I see. But I would not be stuttering now, would I?"

The blonde pales

"Why is it so bad that I knew of your name? It's not that bad, I think it suits you."

"Eh?"

"_Seriously, he didn't figure out?!_" the blonde inwardly screams "T-thank you."

It felt weird, thanking your hostage while blushing like an idiot. The three occupants were silent for a few seconds before a grumble was heard. It came from Kuroko's stomach.

The blunette flinched and looked away to hide his embarrassment, the blonde laughs while the other snickers

"Wait for bit." the tanned male orders walking away and picking up the tray that was ignored a few moments ago. He walked towards the hungry teen and sat beside him to lay the tray beside the blunette.

"Eat up."

The blunette looked hesitant at first but decided that it was better to have something inside his stomach if he's going to be kept a while longer. He picked up a piece of pizza and took a little bite on the end, he slowly chewed before swallowing and continued the process.

"_He eats like a sloth._" the tanned male thought

The blonde remained quiet and watched the boy eat.

After eating half of the pizza, Kuroko sipped the orange juice and sighed in content. The two males raised their brows in confusion.

"You done?" the tanned male asks

"Yes."

"Seriously? You just ate half of the thing."

"I'm quite full, thank you."

"Kurokocchi, you need to eat more! That's why your so skinny!"

"_Kurokocchi_?" the blunette narrows

"Drop it. It's an annoying habit of his." the tanned male interrupts

"What do you mean annoying?! I add -cchi to the names of those I respect or like!"

"So you like me?"

"Yup~"

The two looked at the blonde in disgust

"SO MEAN!" the blonde wails

"It's because Kurokocchi looks so cute~" he adds as he glomps the teen into suffocation

"Kise-san your'e annoying."

The blonde turned white and sulked in the corner while growing mushrooms while the tanned male broke into laughter.

"Your'e interesting," the tanned male comments as he ruffles Kuroko's teal locks

"Thank you. But please stop doing that." the blunette deadpanned and lightly slapped the taller one's hand

"Haha, I'm Ao by the way."

"I do know it is not your real name, Ao-san."

"'Course, I'm not as idiotic as he is. Just Ao is fine." Ao points at the fungi-ish blonde

"YOUR'E THE ONE WHO SHOUTED MY NAME!"

"SHADDAP!"

The blunette chuckles causing the two to stop their squabble and stare at the adorable creature in front of them

"SO CUTE!" the blonde squeals as he attempts to death-hug the pale boy again,

Ao grabbed Kise by the collar thus stopping him from doing so, he wails.

"Anyway, Tetsu, be sure to finish your food. We'll be going now." he tanned male bids while dragging the wailing blonde who was all the while crying "_Kurokocchi!_"

* * *

**Omake 1**

Aka called in Ao and Kise into his office. The two were quivering as they wondered why their demon-of-a-leader called for them.

After debating on who's the one to open the door, the two stopped when they heard their leader's voice

"Daiki, Ryouta, why don't you both come in?" he orders

The two entered the room fiddling and feeling uncomfortable.

". . . What is it, Akashicchi?"

"I knew of what happened during the time you were inside Tetsuya's room."

The two gulped

"_How the heck did he?!_" the two internally panicked

"Ryouta, you are forbidden to visit Tetsuya again."

The blonde wails, in his mind. He valued his life, thank you very much.

"**Daiki.**"

There was a long pause causing the tanned male's brain to disfunction

"You made a huge blunder, Tetsuya knew of Ryouta's name."

"That is why-"

"_**OH GOD NO. NO. NO. NO!**_" he internally screams

"I'll be discarding all your Mai-chan gravures."

Ao fainted.

* * *

**Omake 2**

Momoi just got out of the library humming to herself- Strange, her charge was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was using his _Misdirection_ again.

"Tetsu-bocchan! Tetsu-bocchan!"

Silence.

She was now feeling uneasy, the boy would've shown up by now. Her reverie was stopped when he saw Kagami walking towards her holding a plastic bag from a convenience store

"Yo, I got drinks."

"Have you seen Tetsu-bocchan?" "Where's Kuroko?

". . ."

"I thought he was with you."

"I told him to go ahead, that's why I thought he was with you."

Momoi frantically fumbled with her phone and dialed a certain number she knew by heart. The ringing continued for at least 5 seconds before the said person picked up

"Hello, Tetsu-bocchan where are-"

"Is this Kuroko-san's au pair?"

"Who-who are you? Why do you have young master's phone?"

"Mm, nobody worth knowing."

"This is not funny, who are you?" Momoi's voice was now trembling

"_Might you know that we have him in custody and we are in need of a generous amount of cash; I presume you are not stupid to not know what this means. Feel free to contact his father but don't even think about calling the police if you know what's best for your 'Tetsu-bocchan', I shall be giving a number that you can contact to if ever you are ready for negotiations. -click_"

Momoi paled and dropped the book she was holding.

"O-oi, you okay?"

"TETSU-BOCCHAN GOT KIDNAPPED!" she screams as she grabs both of Kagami's collar whilst shaking him violently

"WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

"F-For now . . . Just-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"C . . . Ca-"

"WHAT IF THEY HURT HIM?!"

"Dn . . . Mom . . . Oi- "

"WHAT IF THEY TAINT HIS PURENESS?!"

" . . . Can't . . . Bre . . . th-"

"**TETSU-KUUUUN!**"

.

There was no response from the lean redhead.

Probably because Kagami fainted due to the violent shaking of his brains and his soul seeping out from his mouth.

* * *

**I had fun on the Omake part~ Hohoho~ R.I.P. Bakagami's soul, and Clingy!Kise is adorable~  
Sorry for referring the GoM as 'colorofhair'head. Although it's blatantly obvious who these guys are, remember; their identities are still _hidden_.  
**

**Rate and Review? Yes? :DD /shot**


	6. Vanilla and Sweets

_**AN:** It took me a week just to know what to write. So don't hate me. xDD_  
_I love Mura-kun but I don't know how to write him well. So I hope he won't be too OOC for your liking._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Vanilla and Sweets**

**Kuroko's POV**

When the two meatheads left the room, I remained impassive and stared at the food I was supposed to finish.

"I really can't finish all of these." I mumbled to myself

For some reason, I felt uncomfortable and my body felt icky—And it was hotter than usual…  
Wait…

"I stink."

I furrowed my eyebrows in irritation for I hate being dirty, I'm accustomed to shower at least twice or thrice a day, mind you; and as if my body was on auto-pilot, I went towards the bathroom.

Seriously, how long have I been here?

After reaching the bathroom door, I stopped and began to take my shirt off and carefully tossed it on the bed. Next, I fumbled with my pants and slowly slid it down my thighs, unfortunately-

Right. I still had the chains on my foot.

_JUST GREAT._ How can I bathe? I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that detail and started to dress again when the door suddenly clicked open.

I was surprised of course, I fell ungracefully on the cold hard floor along with the tray of food that was now covering my hair.

A purple haired giant entered the room who was holding a huge bag of assorted snacks, I think. Like the _others_ he was wearing a mask but this time it's purple. Murasaki maybe.

"Ara… What are you doing…?"

"Ah."

* * *

Purple orbs stared at cerulean ones, the other slightly widened while the other remained blank.  
The purple-haired man asked the boy again, this time trudging near the bluenette.

"What are you doing there?"

"I was…" Kuroko couldn't find his words, he didn't know whether it was because of embarrassment or the awkwardness of someone seeing him sprawled on the floor half naked.

"I-I slipped."

"Mm…"

There was a long pause and Kuroko didn't like it. The man kept staring and it made him uncomfortable, not to mention he was wet… And sticky.

"I thought you were taking a bath using orange juice. Orange juice is yummy."

"Haaah…?" the blunette felt his eye twitch.

Seriously? Who would bathe in orange juice? And what's with his way of talking, it's like a kid's. But the thing that vexed Kuroko the most is the man's height. He was freaking 208 centimeters tall. It made him look even smaller.

"Are you in trouble?" the man asks

"Excuse me?" Kuroko blinks

"Aka-chin said that I should not entertain you if you are not _'In need of anything'_."

"Oh." The blunette mumbles in understanding as he looked at his body covered in juice and some pizza condiments.

"Actually I am. I need to take a bath. So I need this off." He continued before pointing at his chained foot.

"A'right. Don't run okay?"

The blunette nods. Of course, how could he? One step from the man would be three or four steps from him. No way he could out run him.

"And a towel and some spare clothes please. And… Um…" the blunette fiddles with his fingers cutely with a faint blush residing his pale cheeks

"Aaaandd…?" the giant crouches to meet the boy's flushed face

"An.. Un-underwear please." He adds in an almost inaudible whisper, but it was still caught by the latter.

The purple-head had actually found his reactions cute. He was like a treat that was being displayed in a sweets store that cannot be eaten. A few moments later he found himself smiling as he ruffles the boy's hair.

"Got it."

Before the blunette could react, the purple-head giant freed his foot and exited the room. After the door clicked Kuroko heaved a sigh.

_"What was that all about…?"_

* * *

The bathroom was divided in to two parts, the entrance had a sink and a counter where the oh-so-lovable giant left the towels and some clothes, and the shower and toilet area that was separated with a divider.

Kuroko has finished bathing when he saw things the giant had left him, apparently he was outside this very door_; 'Guarding'_ him.

After drying himself he unfolded the clothes and found it was a plain white polo that was a bit too big for him.

_"I wonder whose shirt is this?"_

He saw an underwear that was clearly just been bought, maybe in a convenience store or something. He reminded himself to thank the giant later. Moreover, it made him think, these kidnappers aren't those mainstream mafia-like ones wherein they beat their hostage up or leave them to suffer. They seem like normal—err, except for their seemingly like personality disorder—They were like regular teens who happen to take him into custody. It was weird. Maybe he was just lucky or they took pity on him, he decided to believe on the latter.

"Um… The clothes are a bit… Loose." The blunette squeaks as he meekly exits the bathroom

The purple-head's jaws drop at the sight.

The white polo shirt was loose and was hanging until his mid thighs, the sleeves were a bit long that it covered most of his hands; the pants were quite loose and its ends dropped lazily on the floor. Everything made the boy's figure look petite than usual—Or in Ao's language: _Sexy._

Kuroko was having quite a hard time walking in the clothes he was wearing, adding another point of cuteness. It was better rather than wearing his damp clothes after all.

"Thank you for the clothes." He bows

"Mm. You look good in Aka-chin's clothes, he let you have it since his physique is closer than the others."

"I see. Please do tell him thanks."

"But, I think Kuro-chin would look even better in my clothes~"

"Eh?"

The purple-had smiles and ruffles Kuroko's damp hair. The blunette protests but was cut off when he felt a sweet treat pressed onto his parted lips.

"Kuro-chin smells like vanilla. Murasaki likes it."

"Mm." he takes the vanilla candy in his mouth and rolls it to his cheeks

"Hide happreciate hif chyou jhount do thaht hagain Murashaki-shahn…"

_(I'd appreciate if you don't do that again Murasaki-san.)_

The two spent hours on Kuroko reading a book that Murasaki had brought _(actually given by Midori—ehem… Tsundere—)_ and the purple-head feeding the blunette sweets.

* * *

**Omake 3**

A certain redhead was fuming while walking in the corridors, his companions cowered in fear for they saw his deadly aura seeping out of him. Which means, someone might die today.

He arrived at someone's door almost slamming it open.

"Atushi. Who gave you the permission to steal my—"

Aka was cut off when he saw a certain blunette laying on the bed sleeping while his target person was sitting lazily on the floor.

"Ah. Aka-chin. Kuro-chin needed some clothes. I'm really sorry, I'll wash it afterwards and return it to you."

Slowly, the aura around him regressed and the others sighed in relief.

"**Atsushi.**"

The others stiffened once again upon the stern tone.

The purple-head gulped.

"Good job."

Everyone sweat-dropped except a certain blonde who was all the while wailing outside of Kuroko's room

_"AKASHICCHI AND MURASAKIBARACCHI, SO SLY! I wanna let Kurokocchi wear my clothes too~!"._

* * *

_**AN: Hohoho~ I was actually surprised on how fluffy this chapter came to be. I just love Mura-kun soooo much. He's so lovable it so—Umf~ I've set up a poll on who would be Tecchan's husbando. So feel free to vote or check it out dearies.**_

_**Thank you for those who faved, followed and reviewed.**_


End file.
